The Killing of the Counties dubbed ALICE
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: There was a dream, It didn't want to disappear. It appeared to four different countries. Bad things happened to them and to the victims.


**Hi! I decided to give another go at a Hetalia story. And it's ...HORROR! :D It's based off of the VOCALOID song Alice Human Sacrifice. Sorry if I don't get the personalities correct.**

"See-a tomorrow Japan~!" The youngest Italy brother said cheerfully as he waved goodbye. The previous hour had been spent in a World Conference. It was completely over ran by America's completely unrealistic ideas, Britain and France's bickering, and China trying to persuade everyone to try the treats that gets manufactured at his house. It really annoyed Japan and even more so, Germany.

"Yes, Oyasumi Italy-san and Germany-san." Japan said calmly whilst bowing to show politeness. He then headed towards the west, for the World Conference this year was held in Beijing, China.

"I'm getting very tired of hearing the constant bickering of the other countries. It's very annoying." Japan thought with annoyance. But his face showed a quick flash of panic and fear, "I hope that dream doesn't come back tonight, it was really terrifying. As much as I don't like hearing everyone being loud, I do not wish for that dream to happen to them. It was very realistic." Japan kept up his quicken paste until he arrived at his house.

He changed out of his military uniform into a yukia as he was ready for a quick bath before going to bed. He trudged sleepily towards the outside bath. Japan removed his yukia completely and sank into the warm waters with a happy sigh.

"These warm waters feel so good on my old bones..." Japan said sleepily as he drifted asleep in the waters of the bath…

A soft voice was heard, the voice had no body. The voice was a very lovely voice. It seemed to have belonged to a young girl. Japan was in a void of darkness and he enjoyed this little voice. The voice then said a couple of sentences that sent chills down Japan's back. These are the what the little voice said, "Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"

Now Japan, he didn't think much of what that voice said. He knew he was dreaming yet, he didn't realize this is the dream he was talking about when he was awake. The Asian country was now able to see colors. He recognized where he was, he was out in the woods by America-san's house. A dark and evil feeling befell him; he knew that his one mission at the moment was to kill America and all those that dare to stand in his way. Japan thought and thought of how he would kill these pitiful countries. He at last thought of his Katana, he cursed silently as he remembered it was back at his house. But somehow, that wasn't true. Japan glanced down to see the sheath of his katana tucked into his obi of the kimono he was wearing. He smiled coldly and walked up to America's house.

Japan knocked at the door three times. He had his hand on the hilt of the samurai blade. Much to his disappointment, it wasn't America that answered but Lithuania.

"J-Japan! I-it's nice to see-. "Lithuania never finished his sentence for Japan struck him through the midsection. Warm sticky blood slowly started to turn the silver blade crimson. Japan smiled, "This is fun. Now, to find America." Japan allowed himself into the house. He could only smirk at the pictures that were hanging up.

"I'm not surprised that _baka_ would hang up pictures of hamburgers." Japan thought with spite. Deep down, Japan knew he shouldn't be like this but he couldn't stop! And somehow, this didn't seem like a dream anymore!

"America-san! Are you home?" Japan called out in a seemingly polite voice. He didn't care much about politeness anymore. As long as he could get his objection completed, he would be happy. His face showed an even angrier frown when Germany walked into the room. Germany seemed a little surprised at the hostility on the Asian's face.

"Japan? What's the matter?" Germany said. He dared not to get closer to Japan. His blue eyes darted to the katana and Japan's hand that was resting on the hilt.

"Die." Japan said calmly as he struck Germany's heart with the katana. Germany's eyes widen as he slumped to the ground, blood pouring out.

Japan continued to walk throughout the hallways until he came to America's room. He could hear America screaming at the TV. Apparently, he was playing a Dragonball Z game and was losing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T LOSE! COME ON KRILLIN! WE CAN BEAT OMEGA SHENRON!" America screamed at the TV. He heard the door open. America paused the game, and turned around. He saw Japan standing in the doorway with his hand on the katana he treasured.

"Hey Japan! What's up bro?! Thanks so much for this game! I love it!" America said cheerily. He quieted down after he saw that Japan didn't move a muscle.

"Uh, Japan. Is there something wrong, bro?" Japan still didn't move and an evil aura was pulsing off of him. America was starting to get a little freaked out, he walked over to Japan and started to wave his hands in the Elder's face, "Dude? Dude? Japan? Bro? Hello? Are you ok? Dude?" Japan's eyes narrowed and his hand clutched the hilt. Before America could react, Japan slit America's throat. Bloody spit foamed out of America's mouth and the corpse fell to the ground.

Japan came to his senses after seeing America on the floor, "W-what happened? How did I get here? What's going on? I hope this is a dream. And… did I kill him?"

Japan bent down to check America's pulse, but that voice started to chant, "You killed your friends, it's time to kill yourself. You are under my control and there is nothing you can do about it. You will go outside, and you will first slice off your left arm and throw it up in a tree. You will then slice off your legs and allow one to stay on the ground whilst the other you will throw in another tree. You will then hurry and rip out your intestines then slice off your head."

Japan couldn't stop himself. He did exactly what the voice had told him to do. But, before he ripped out his intestines or beheaded himself, he pulled out a card that was the Jack of Spades. He then wrote ALICE on it in his own blood. Then, quite forcefully he shoved it in his mouth. Then he continued with his own death.

**There will be a total of around 4-5 chapters. Review. Thanks.**


End file.
